Such toys having a melody-making mechanism of the sound-detection type have been devised but have several disadvantages of complicated structure, very high and uneconomical consumption of electricity, normally unstable detection of sound and unreliable operation of the sound-detection.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a toy having the melody-making mechanism of the sound-detection type, which may solve the problems as described hereinabove, namely having features of simple structure, very low and economical consumption of electricity, stable sound-detection and reliable operation.